


emma is a lesbian and lizzie keeps drawing

by angstychats



Category: this is literally just a crackfic ab my best friends lol
Genre: F/F, a little fanfic about my best friends, crackfic, crackfic to the 1000th degree, if you take this seriously who tf are you, im crying, im not turning down money dude lmao, jimmie is paying me 20 for me to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstychats/pseuds/angstychats
Summary: lizzie & emma have the perfect friendship...or do they? can a lesbian anime trash can and a soul stealing ginger unite to make a whole idiot?





	emma is a lesbian and lizzie keeps drawing

**Author's Note:**

> MY FRIEND JIMMIE IS PAYING ME 20 DOLLARS TO POST THIS TRASH OF A CRACKFIC AND THIS HONEY BUNNY DONT TURN DOWN GOOD MONEY
> 
> without further ado, please enjoy

It was a Friday night after school, and Lizzie and Emma had somehow found themselves at Emma's home, without to do.

It had started out as a study session. They had invited Jimmie but he was too busy pretending to be a cat. They had also invited Kaitlyn, but she was at rehearsal because she was a theatre nerd and if she skipped a rehearsal she would probably get an ass whooping from her directors. 

So it was just Lizzie and Emma.

Lizzie, being the perfect, smart and studious school girl she tried to be, was actually doing her homework and doodling on the sides of her paper because she was an aspiring artist and that's what aspiring artists do. Emma was busy being an anime nerd, probably looking for a new Haikyuu wallpaper or reading fan fiction on Archive of Our Own. 

Being in the same room as Lizzie, she felt this weird, burning desire in her chest, like a kind of warm feeling. She thought she was suffering from heartburn. She was not.

Lizzie was still doodling mindlessly.

Emma stood up promptly from her place on her bed, and walked over to Lizzie, where she was sitting on one of those spinny chairs that teachers have when they're trying to be cool. 

"Lizzie." Emma addressed the pale almost ghostlike person in front of her. 

"Wut." Lizzie looked up, her beautiful brown almost hazel eyes penetrating Emma's gray blue ones, and Emma gasped by the amount of affection she felt for the ukelele player that was only feet away from her. She knew what she had to do. Her face was so close to hers, she grabbed Lizzie's face, and pulled her close and...

played with her cheeks. 

Lizzie just smiled a brace toothed smile and allowed her face to get smooshed. 

Eventually, Emma stopped rubbing her cheeks like an hour later and was feeling kind of angsty because she didn't know how to express her love to the redhead who was now drawing again because from what I know about Lizzie, about 99.9% of her life is spent doing the the art thing.

So, being as depressed as she was for being a freaking 8th grader, she sat down at her keyboard and played The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance because that's basically the only song she knows how to play.

Little did Emma know that as she lamented her love life through a super shaky rendition of probably her favorite song because she's dead inside, Jimmie and Kaitlyn were outside her window damning and cursing the lord because Emma x Lizzie was their otp and they needed it to just happen okay. 

But just as the roots of the cherry blossom trees that emma watched so frequently in her animes grew, so did the blossoming budding relationship of Emma x Lizzie, the only ship the world needs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please give kudos & comment if you ship these two thank you. i was literally crying laughing writing this i love my best friends sm.  
> BY THE WAY KAITLYN DID GET AN ASS WHOOPING FROM HER DIRECTORS BC SHE SECRETLY SKIPPED REHERSAL K BYEE


End file.
